


Captain Controller

by NicoleTheHardyLover



Category: Child 44, Leo Demidov - Fandom, Tom Hardy Characters
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Prostitute, Virginity, bum fun, hooker sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleTheHardyLover/pseuds/NicoleTheHardyLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1950's Soviet Russia.<br/>CPT. Leo Demidov meets and marries the woman he wants. But is she enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lion

**Author's Note:**

> Storyline follows story of how Leo Met Raisa in the film "Child 44" but wonders into other dimensions and characters/plots

It was 1953. Moscow.  
The Cold War in Russia led to bleak times in the city. Husbands had been sent to fight, children left without fathers, wives without husbands or money and Poverty was rife in most areas. The city was patrolled by officers from the Ministry of State Security, otherwise known as MGB. These men were known to be pigs. Brutal, slaughtering soldiers who sought out potential spies and executed them without Warrant or proof. Sometimes without reason. It seemed as though they were destroying more lives than the war itself. 

MGB Captain Leo Demidov, had moved up rank due to his efforts as sergeant and secret police officer in the war - raising the soviet flag in Berlin and becoming known as an icon to the Soviet Union.  
He had had a poor upbringing as an orphan in the Ukraine, taken under the wing of an officer, and grown up in an era of cold blooded murder.  
He went about his day to day tasks of rape, torture and homocide with a detached ease. He controlled his rank with a steel temper and iron fist but despite this he was respected and well liked among his peers.

Upon patrolling a station in Moscow centre he had spotted a young blonde girl, no more than 20, her head in a newspaper. He fancied himself a wife for the lonely nights consisting of hot sweated nightmares he had been suffering lately. He approached her and she startled when he read a line from the paper over her shoulder aloud. 

"What iz a pretty little lady like you doing unaccompanied?" he said to the nervous girl.  
She recognised his uniform as MGB instantly and couldn't quite get her anxiety in check.  
She didn't speak.  
"Mizz I believe i asked you a question, so what iz your name?" He asked her firmly.

"Laina" she replied quietly. It wasn't. 

"Laina?" He said. "Beautiful. May I accompany you on your journey Laina?" He asked her solemnly. 

The girl didn't know what to do, she had been approached and quizzed by an officer who obviously liked her, she had lied to him and now she was going to be followed. She knew it didn't matter if she said yes or no to his offer of accompanying. He would come anyway.  
"No. No I don't mind" she said, her lie a whisper.  
Leo and Laina boarded the train together and he stood quietly by her side, studying her wondering gaze as it stopped 3 stations later.  
They exited the train and the girl turned to him.  
"This is my village. Thank you officer." She said, hoping he would leave now, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Leo, you call me Leo. Like Zee lion." he said, an air of intensity about him, although he was smiling.  
"It would be nice to see you again Laina." They both knew It wasn't a request. When MGB targeted you, you did what they said. And you smiled whilst you did it.  
He looked at her and leant down to touch her cheek, brushing his finger on her porcelain skin. She was cold to the touch. He bent down and kissed her lips with his own large warm ones. He couldn't quite tell if she kissed him back.

When he pulled apart, she bowed her head, looking down at her feet and he pulled her face up by her chin.  
"I will come here for you tomorrow then Laina. We can go for something to eat" He said. 

"Raisa." She mumbled. 

"Huh?" He grunted, puzzled. 

"My name iz Raisa" she said, as she walked away.  
"I will see you tomorrow, Leo like a lion." She added.  
He smirked after her, impressed.


	2. The Last Supper

Leo told all his friends in the restaurant once again, about his fiancé and her misleading introduction.   
How she had given him a false name because he was a stranger, and how she kissed the stranger with passion on their first meeting. Of course he had lied about the passion part.   
The table erupted in laughter at a crude joke he told, and Raisa laughed along but not with her eyes. 

Leo had returned the next day after their first meeting, and took her out for a meal. That was 5 months ago now and he had insisted on taking her out for a meal every week since. Then he would drive her back to her apartment and force himself on her in the car, kissing her neck and fondling at her breasts.   
Women in 1950's Russia were expected to be reserved. It was all a game of cat and mouse. He would fumble with her, she should let him but she should not respond. She should not show signs of lust towards him. And this pretence was the reason he mistook her coldness. She was still a virgin and she should be saved only for a husband.  
Tonight was the last meal he would take her on as a single woman.   
Tomorrow they were to be married. 

Raisa was not in love with Leo. In fact, she felt as though she hated him. She had been terrified since the moment they met, as MGB officers had killed her brother and her father only 3 weeks previous to him following her.   
When he told her he would like to see her again, she knew what this meant. It meant he had picked her as his accompanier now, and that he would either abuse, use and discard her. Or he would marry her. Sometimes she wished it had been the first. She was now resigned to the life of being the wife of a killer, one who couldn't enjoy everyday pleasures such as dancing or drinking alcohol in case it embarrassed or undermined her officer husband. His high rank only meant more responsibility on her young shoulders. She had to put up and shut up. The alternative? Death she expected. She would be denounced as a traitor of her country and executed. Like everyone else who went against the union. Against an officer. So she accepted his proposal and the wedding was set to go ahead, then they would start their lives as man and wife living under his rule.   
She would be expected to fulfil all wifely duties with a smile. To clean innocent blood from his uniforms, to feed his macho man ego with compliments, to pamper his conscience by saying that he was just fighting for his country and was in fact a good man. To cook, to clean, And to fuck. 

As they left his friends at the restaurant and headed outside Leo embraced his fiancé with a lingering kiss, pulling her close. He kissed the tip of her nose and then nuzzled into her neck on the street. 

Leo was emotional. He was so happy to be marrying the woman who caught his eye and his heart on the train tracks. He had been nothing but soft and gentle with her in physicality and in temperament since they met. He knew his fellow officers had taken thier wives to bed way before a wedding, but he had morals and values and he respected that she did too. She was so good at acting like she didn't want him, he knew when they consummated it would be his undoing.   
The marriage wasn't going to be tainted before hand by acts of greedy indulgence and there would be plenty of time for that afterwards. Besides he was not short of willing sexual participants, using whores to satisfy his urges.  
"Tomorrow you are all mine forever Raisa." He said his eyes glistening with tears, as hers were too. 

This statement had completely opposite meanings to the both of them.


	3. A seed is Sown

Leo carried Raisa over the threshold, her white lacy dress trailing down to his polished boots. He was in full uniform, and she wished she hadn't had to parade him in it to her family that day as she married him. Her mother had wailed as they were pronounced man and wife, as people looked on in happiness presuming it was from her delight.

"Mrs Demidov, your palace awaits" Leo said, slurring and stumbling slightly from the vodka he had consumed at the celebration. 

He set her down gently on his bed and removed his hat.   
He had covered the coarse grey bedspread with lilac rose petals, and there were candles by the dozens, soft music playing from the record player. 

Raisa trembled as he began to remove his boots, and then his jacket and pants. He stood in front of her in just his white briefs and vest and he gestured for her to remove her own garments.   
She removed her veil with shaking hands, as he turned her and helped with her long line of ivory buttons. When He turned her back around she noticed the bulge in his linen briefs and looked up at him. 

"You have done zis Raisa. you do zis to me. Ever Since zee day I first saw you by zee track, my cock has enlarged with thoughts of you" he said looking back into her pooling eyes.  
She remained silent, as he put his thick fingers through her hair and traced one down to the straps of the bra he had just revealed.   
He pulled it down and her small breasts sprang free as he Unclipped it.   
He pushed her down gently into the bed and removed her dress and bra completely. Her white lace panties the only garment he left in place.   
Leo sucked in a breath to see her naked body for the first time on his bed. She was perfect he thought as removed his briefs and vest.   
When he was naked, Raisa noticed tattoos with numbers and symbols all over his broad chest, She supposed he was what a man should be, although she had never seen one in all its glory.   
His cock bobbed as he knelt up on the bed between her legs and she closed her eyes briefly at the thought of what he was about to do with it. She knew it was big and that it would hurt.   
She didn't know however, how Leo planned to get her ready for it.   
He had slept with virgins before, he knew what to expect. Sometimes he Chose them on purpose to feel in control and to own something, to make it all his. 

To be a controller. 

He lowered himself down onto Raisa, his heavy and hot body making her feel like a ton of bricks had landed on her, she shuffled uncomfortably which he mistook for passion. He kissed her, pressing his erection between her legs, the thin lace the only barrier between them both. She moaned at the exertion of it all, gasping for air. At this he slipped his hand in her panties and felt her hot folds for the very first time.   
He began to massage at her clitoris, rubbing in soft circular movements, she grinded back against him at the feel of it, her breath becoming heavier.   
As he kissed and nibbled at her neck Raisa thought that it wasn't such a bad feeling, she let him slowly rub her and then she felt his finger dipping slowly into her slit. It felt sore but as he moved it back out and then in again, it happened easier. It felt strange but in a good way. 

"Iz it nice for you my love?" Leo asked, knowing it was - because her tight little pussy had clenched on his finger at first and now it was loosening with the feel of her slickness.   
"Shall I stop?" 

"No, continue - please" Raisa begged him; for the first time in her relationship she wasn't faking something. It felt so good and her inhibitions were lowering for her new husband. Her new husband The killer. 

With Raisa moaning and gyrating beneath his hands at his touch, Leo was ready to burst. Before she could stop him he dipped his head between her thighs and took her entire pussy into his mouth, and sucked.   
Her face reddened above him as she attempted to push his head away. Leo took hold of both her wrists in one hand to prevent it.   
He darted his tongue around the bud and then down into her slippery entrance, feeding her cunt with his lapping tongue.   
She was gasping, never having had this pleasure before. The sensations were too much and she could feel a pressure building somewhere low in her aching stomach. He carried on relentlessly fucking her with his tongue, swirling it on her in wet circles. Raisa held onto his head as she felt her pleasure rising, his oiled back hair greasy between her fingers as she came apart underneath him. She groaned a low guttural moan from her chest as her folds began to contract against his mouth and nose. He breathed the scent of her juices in, tasting them as his own parts throbbed below him like a heart beat. 

He was taking her now, she was more than ready.   
He steadied himself back onto his knees and pulled her thighs apart as wide as they would go. She had sweat dripping from her forehead and she was looking up at him, pleading with her eyes.

The tip of his dick fed into her as they stared at one another, Raisa felt a feeling of fullness as it entered her. And then white hot pain seared as he pushed his length in slowly inch by inch.   
She tried desperately to buck him off but it caused him to push deeper until he was in her up to the hilt. She cried out, but Leo said nothing, he just held her down as she calmed and then he began to retract it. He inched it slowly out, halfway, and then slammed back into her. He moaned as she started to cry. Then he noticed and wiped her tears away.   
"It will feel good baby, it will feel good just hang in zere" he moved slowly, in and out of her, using all his might not to fuck her hard and senseless like women deserved, like he had done with the other virgins. 

It had started to feel good to her. She had passed through the pain and his motions inside her body were hitting something that made that yearning pressure rise again inside her. She felt angry that he had carried on against her will but knew that it had been the best thing for her. He had claimed her now, she had earnt her badge as his wife and maybe now he would start to tire of her.   
She felt him speeding up his breathing heavy in her ear, the pain was dull and throbbing, tinged with a burning pleasure she wasn't sure if she loved or hated. He jerked his body hard inside her, spasming as he came with full force, emptying his seed into his new wife. With the Knowledge that every night from now on he could and he would do the same.   
"Zats how you make a baby"   
he grunted in her ear, pulling himself out of her slowly. 

He made no attempt to help her clean the blood off the sheets that night. She scrubbed at them the next morning with a new numbness, a piece of her missing.   
And replaced with a piece of him inside her womb.


	4. Perfume and Pinkies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time Frame: 8 months later

Leo came hard. He poured it over her belly, pumping it with his fist, splattering her with his cum, treating her like the whore that she was. 

"Laina" as he had told her to answer to was left exhausted. She curled up in a ball as the officer emptied his pockets onto her dresser with 50 ruble and some spare coins. And then left.  
Leo walked the short length of the town back to his office with an accomplished stride. It was 2:30 in the afternoon and the sun was shining.  
He thought about Raisa, and her swelling stomach and the nursery they had painted that weekend.  
He smiled as he went back to work. 

He had a witness to interrogate 

As he broke each one of the traitors fingers, snapping them apart like lego bricks he didn't flinch. He carried out the slit of the mans wrists with precision, deep enough to cause intense pain, but shallow enough not to let him bleed out.  
"Tell me where iz Rekostovich!!" He shouted over the mans high pitched screams. "Or your throat iz next." 

Leo entered his apartment to the smell of warm baking. Raisa had made them a pie with the full trimmings, in preparation for his family coming over tonight.  
She had a bath run for him and a wash bag ready for his bloodstained clothes.  
She was chopping carrots as he approached her. He kissed her on the shoulder, leaning his head onto it and inhaling her musky scent. He put his arms around her huge stomach, hanging low, almost ready to deliver him of a child.  
He hadn't been inside her for weeks. She was too pregnant and too delicate for him. He tried a few times to ease into her from behind in bed of an evening,but she just pushed him away and he had to stroke himself off. This being the reason he had started to seek release in the arms of other women. Sometimes it was whores, that he fucked with a vengeance and spat in their faces. Sometimes it was classy ladies from the evening bars, that wore expensive stockings and garter belts that they let him rip from them in his fit of passion, ravishing them against walls in posh hotels. 

The working girl from that afternoon was his favourite. There was nothing she wouldn't let him do to her. And there was nothing he hadn't yet done. But he wanted more still, kept returning to her, unsure as to why.

He had paid her to refuse other clients a few times in the days leading up to his visits. So he couldn't smell her cheap perfume covering up the smell of sex on her. 

He reminded himself then that he would buy her some expensive perfume the next time he saw her, and pay her extra not to have anyone else in the bed before him more often.  
He felt a twinge of jealousy as his mind wandered to that thought.  
He called her Laina but he didn't know her real name. She didn't seem to mind when he was selfish, seeking his own orgasms, or when he was rough with her. Sometimes he would role play with her and she let him torture her with paddles and whips to ease his frustration at his demanding job and his boring wife.  
Raisa had never loosened up with him. She let him thrust in her like the empty shell that she was, collecting his spunk but never allowing it to mix with her own. Then she had discovered her pregnancy and used it as an excuse to refuse his advances. 

Laina wanted to please him. She deep throated his cock ready to swallow his seed, she fondled his balls and pinkied his arsehole, which he had learnt from her would make him explode like a bursting damn. Then he would pour it down her hot little throat. 

He lay in his bath, soaking away the day and decided to go to Laina again tomorrow. He knew it was her busy day as it was a weekend and she wouldn't be expecting him but he was past caring. She could hardly refuse an MGB officer could she. He was shaken from his daydream by the sound of his parents greeting Raisa in the kitchen, and he rose from the bath his cock as hard as stone.


	5. Laina And The Pet Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come home late. It seems you barely beat the sun. Tapping my shoulder, thinking you gon' get you some. Smelling like some fragrance, that I don't even wear. So if you want some loving I suggest you go back there."

Maria opened the door to her next client with a look of boredom. She had a full schedule that day and her pimp had even encouraged her to work the night shift as well, which she never normally did on a weekend.

As she looked up expecting the chubby bald guy with the quivering lip again, she was shocked to see it was Leo.  
He had gifts in his hands and a smile on his face.  
"Leo, what are you doing, I have customers booked in" she said happy to see him all the same.  
"I am zose customers" he said, going on to explain that he had cleared her schedule and booked the entire night for himself.  
He scooped her up and she giggled as he twirled her around the pokey room. He set the Lillies he had bought her onto the dresser and pulled out the gift boxes he had brought with him.  
As she tore at the wrapper with glee she revealed an intricate perfume bottle in the shape of a butterfly. She shrieked like a school girl and sprayed some on Leo.  
"No no no. He said. My wife will smell zis." He said wafting it away.  
She sobered at the mention of his wife. All her clients were married but Leo was the only one she wished that wasn't.  
The second box contained lingerie. It was red and made from silk and lace. The set had delicate knickers that opened at the crotch and a bra designed to push the breasts together to make them appear larger than they were.  
She left him standing there waiting for her reaction and returned moments later wearing them.  
Leo was already in bed, naked except for his socks, which he always kept on.  
His cock twitched in his hand at the sight of her. His Laina. His fantasy. 

She slowly walked over to him, her 6-inch heels still on. He liked that. Leo loved heels on a woman. He asked her to keep them on.  
She moved the covers from Leo, and reached up to dim the lights.  
He closed his eyes and her mouth was on him before he opened them again.  
She sucked on the engorged tip of his penis flicking her tongue around the hole she found there. Her hands cupped his balls and squeezed and then she took his length down her slippery throat. He moaned with his teeth gritted and his brow furrowed. 

"Laina!! Ahh. Laina Laina Laina ....uhhhh. "  
She quickened her movements on him, swirling her tongue and fisting his length instantaneously.  
He bucked up into her, ramming it down her throat, making her gag.  
And the reflex made him come, his semen spurting down her throat. 

"Oh baby" he said. Zat was very good"  
She smiled up at him and leant back to reach her hand between her legs. She rubbed at the red lace, and the slit in the underwear revealed to him her pink glistening lips underneath. Leo gritted his teeth to fight against his desire.  
"No no. I can do zis. You like when I do zis to you yes?" He asked her.

And she nodded, her red lipstick smudged from where had kissed her earlier.  
"Yes Leo, I like it when you ravish me like zee lion zat you are, the feral beast zat you leash upon my kitten."

He leant his head down and kissed at the red underwear, smelling her scent, pushing the flat surface of his tongue onto her and then lashing with the point of it at her clit.  
She was loud. He had asked her to be. Raisa never made a sound after that first night of love making. He wanted her to show that she enjoyed it but she never did.  
His Laina moaned and groaned like a creaky floorboard. She gasped when he pushed two fingers into her, curling them and rubbing against the plush inside wall of her pussy. He leant down again to lap at her folds.

Her new underwear was becoming soggy from her arousal mixed with Leo's saliva. He took them off then, ragging them from her body and forcing his cock up into her in one movement.  
They both groaned as he rocked inside her, he filled her so completely, fitting like a glove.  
After a few thrusts he pulled out and turned her around, pulling her legs off the side of the bed and propping her up on her elbows, her arse in the air. 

He drove back into her, pounding and pummelling against her, making her hands slip down the bed, her arse rising Higher. He slipped a wet finger inside her bum, not relenting his pace on her pussy. She contracted around his cock, milking it, squeezing his length with her slit, as he came inside her for the first time. Too carried away to pull out. 

"Laina" or Maria now he was sated and quiet tucked the lion up in her bed. She was thankful that he had booked the night. And she climbed in beside him her arms around his broad chest as they cuddled naked, holding each other tight until they fell asleep. 

At the hospital, the nurses asked the young blonde girl again.  
"Mrs Demidov, should we try your husband again? Maybe at work? At a friends? Your own address again maybe?  
Raisa looked down at the baby boy in her arms. Baby Leo. Born 1 hour previously.  
"No" she said defiantly, a silent tear escaping her as she looked at the soft toy on the hospital dresser. 

A stuffed Lion.


End file.
